Desamparada
by Lollipop87
Summary: Y al buscar justicia, encontró paz


**Frozen y sus personajes son propiedad de Disney**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias: Modern AU, Paranormal.**

* * *

**Desamparada**

.

.

.

Temblando, Elsa vio como el culpable de su gran sufrimiento estaba siendo sujetado por correas y le aplicaban la inyección letal. En cuanto soltó su último aliento, ella, pudo respirar sin la opresión en el pecho, recogió su bolso y se alejó a paso apresurado de ahí, su hermana Anna había recibido justicia. Conmocionada, tomó un taxi y lloró silenciosamente en el trayecto, agradecida de que el conductor no dijera nada. En todo el caso no se había encontrado una prueba para encontrar al asesino de la joven pelirroja, pero ella había decidido que no se iba a quedar así, haría hasta lo imposible porque el "Coleccionista de llamaradas"-apodo dado por la policía al ser sus víctimas mujeres jóvenes pelirrojas-, fuera arrestado y cumpliera su condena. Fue difícil, porque era implacable en su trabajo pero cuando ella había encontrado una esperanza la había tomado sin importarle nada más.

Al abrir el pequeño departamento caminó a su habitación pasando de largo la de su hermana que hasta hace un par de días estaba tal cual como lo habría dejado la pelirroja. Ahora estaba vacía al igual que gran parte de la casa, las pocas cosas que quedaban eran aquellos que Elsa necesitaba en los últimos días, llegó hasta la laptop y revisó una cuenta falsa de Facebook que había creado revisando los mensajes, una familia había decidido adoptar a su gato Marshmallow y la fecha ya había quedado pactada. Con gran pesar metió a su compañero en la jaula para transportarlo y salió del lugar.

Cuando regresó, agradeció que la familia que había adoptado al gato para hacerle compañía a la pequeña que tenían fuera muy amable. La rubia se permitió soltar unas lágrimas dejándose caer al suelo, miró su teléfono la foto de las vacaciones con sus padres en la playa, era tan feliz sin saber que el destino querría dejarla sola. Sus padres habían muerto años atrás por un accidente automovilístico y ahora, su único soporte se había ido.

Después de su comida lavó a profundidad todo lo usado, desconectó los electrodomésticos y terminó de empacar, tendría un nuevo comienzo. La noche llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, terminó de escribir la carta que planeaba dejarle a Kristoff, un amigo de la infancia que ahora residía en otro país y finalmente, después de un baño demasiado relajante, cepillarse los dientes y secar su cabello, se puso un sencillo negligé blanco. Tomo las pastillas y el vaso de agua, vació todas en su mano antes de inhalar profundamente y tomarlas, aun con la ayuda del agua las tragó de manera pesada y se recostó.

Recordó como es que desesperada por hacer justicia conoció a alguien que no debió haber conocido pero que, por primera vez era una luz de esperanza, sintió un peso sobre la mullida cama.

—Me alegra ver que cumples tu palabra–Una aterciopelada voz sonó a un costado suyo, demasiado cerca.

—Gracias, por lo que hiciste–Dijo la joven soltando unas lágrimas.

—Elsa—Una mano enguantada tomó su mejilla haciéndola a voltear, encontrándose con un par de orbes esmeralda mirándola profundamente.

Ella puso su pequeña mano sobre la de él, sintiendo la textura del cuero negro. Sonrió tristemente y él le devolvió el pequeño gesto antes de besar su frente con dulzura. Pegó su frente a la de ella, dejándole apreciar las pecas de su rostro, las patillas pelirrojas perfectamente perfiladas y sus delgados labios, labios que se acercaron a los suyos en un beso demandante de esos a los que la había acostumbrado. Ella no respondía con tanto fervor como en el pasado, se sentía cansada, muy pesada, él se despegó de ella ligeramente.

—Es hora de irnos Elsa—Besó su muñeca marcada por una extraña quemadura donde evidenciaba que le pertenecía, ella asintió con los ojos cerrándose, él tomó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y se perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

Estaba jodido al haber asistido al funeral de las dos hermanas en menos de un año, pero al parecer la suerte así se comportaba con él, después de que el rabino, sacerdote o lo que fuera que sea terminó su ceremonia le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo antes de marcharse de ahí, él asintió distraído y decidió despedirse.

En el féretro, Elsa tenía un sencillo vestido negro, aunque el maquillaje la hacía ver un tanto antinatural daba la sensación de dormir pacíficamente. Su amiga de la infancia nunca lo hacía, ni siquiera desde que eran niños, su abuelo Pabbie había comentado la única vez que la vio que ella pertenecía a un plano existencial diferente al que estaban y que este la quería de vuelta, pensaba que eran disparates del viejo –a quien apreciaba mucho-. Pero con el pasar de los años y al ver a la joven albina tan retraída del mundo con solo Anna como su ferviente acompañante, pensaba que tal vez no estaba tan mal, por eso jamás se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirroja, porque sabía que para ella su mayor preocupación era Elsa. Cuando la asesinaron sufrió demasiado, pero se mantuvo fuerte por la albina, que a pesar de que lloraba por su hermana no colapsó como creía, al parecer solo esperaba que su hermana recibiera justicia. Salió de la capilla, sabiendo con un escalofrío que la rubia preparó su funeral a detalle con la experiencia previa de sus padres y hermana, con la mano en el bolsillo sacó la carta suicida de Elsa.

_Kristoff_

_Hoy he visto morir al hombre que apagó la vida de mi hermana, pero sé que aun así no la volveré a escuchar reír, sentir su cálido cuerpo en sus asfixiantes abrazos u oler su cabello del shampoo de fresas infantil que insiste en usar._

_Yo no puedo seguir aquí, no sin ella, no soy tan fuerte, las pesadillas siguen y solo hubo paz cuando una de ellas me susurró como hacer justicia, su voz fue tan dulce y aterciopelada, tan conciliadora que se tornó en un hermoso sueño, acepté ir con él, lo siento. Ya no quiero tener más de estas pesadillas._

_No te lamentes por mí o por Anna, vive por ambas, es lo único que pido._

_Con cariño:_

_Elsa_

—Directa como siempre—Dijo él con una sonrisa amarga.

Dobló el papel y miró el reloj, su vuelo no tardaría en salir.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

*Lolli con una lamparita moviendo telarañas* Is anyone alive out there?

He visto el fandom bastante abandonado (muerto) y como tengo algo de teimpo libre decidí publicar algo que tenía por ahí desde enero de 2018 (juraría que tenía mucho más), era un Helsa pero terminó convirtiéndose en algo... raro, pero el resultado me gustó.

Para aclarar Hans es más un ente que un demonio y Elsa era demasiado dependiente a Anna, quien por cierto, su muerte no fue bonita.

Bye! bye!

P.D.:Si esperan actualización de Jugando a la conquista, sigan esperando porque me atoré en la historia jejejejejeje

_26 de julio de 2019_


End file.
